Arigato, Hinata
by NIKKO AKASHI
Summary: "Everyone's hearts changes at some point, but yours never changed for me. You never... stopped loving me, always thought of me when I thought no one... cared for me... Thank you, for always watching over me." Takes place after THE LAST: NARUTO THE MOVIE. R&R. NARUTO/HINATA


**I always wanted to write a short one-shot after watching The Last: Naruto The Movie, but never knew where to start. So finally, I got an idea after reading a two-page manga, where Naruto and Hinata go on a date. I don't know if anybody has written this idea, and I don't think anybody has but if you see anything like this one. Please send me the name.**

* * *

 **Arigato, Hinata**

* * *

Naruto glance at Hinata who was walking beside him, a smile on her beautiful face. He felt himself flush and heat raising on his face, as he glanced at her. He never guessed someone as beautiful and kind as Hinata would be walking beside. From his genin day's he knew Hinata, she was shy and faint, a lot around him. But, she was nice. She didn't hate him or called him names, he like that about her. She was always nice to others, and more importantly, she was nice to him. He always thought she was weird, but he could have never guessed what was behind her blushing face. A cute, innocent girl who loved him. He never knew the reason, he always thought she was sick or something. But, the reason she was like that, he just recently found out.

Naruto looked down at her hand, small hand. He gave a light touch and Hinata looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile with a blush on his face and held out his hand. She stared at his hand, not knowing why he held out his hand. Naruto saw the confusion on her face, so he took her hand on his hand. Hinata stared at their hand connection and blushed, and look to her other side.

They had just gone on their first date after officially becoming a couple. Naruto remembered it like it was yesterday, but it was actually a month ago when he thought Hinata had left him for another guy. When he had confessed and Hinata had gone with Toneri, he felt so heartbroken. He felt like his life had just ended there, and he couldn't even do anything about it.

He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. The past should be past, he needed to look for a bright future with Hinata. He smiled at his thought, a bright future with Hinata. When he had first met Hinata, he had never thought about she would become his girlfriend. He had always thought she would always be his special friend. Guess he was wrong about that. He could have never imagined someone like Hinata could even come to like/love him. She was from a Noble clan, and at first he was nothing. He was someone who had no one. Alone... Half his half he was alone. Crying alone, nobody cared about him. Being alone was like no other pain, but now, there was Hinata for him. And he was going to be there for her when she needed him.

Naruto came to a stop, he looked in front of him and he was in front his new apartment, which was better than before which Sandiame Hokage had given him. He opened the door for Hinata and let her in and himself inside. He closed the door behind and leaned against it. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Hinata, who was looking around his apartment. Naruto smiled and walked to her behind.

"You can sit wherever you want, Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata made herself comfortable much as she could.

"Want anything to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Tea is fine," Hinata replied and Naruto went to his kitchen to make tea.

When Naruto left to the kitchen, Hinata looked around the living room. There was a picture of Yondiame Hokage hold his pregnant wife. They looked so happy. She smiled and bowed to their picture on the wall. She looked up at the picture and smiled, blush visible on her face as she stared at the photo. If it wasn't for them, she would have never met Naruto and would come to love him.

"Thank you for giving me Naruto-kun," Hinata said and bowed to them a second time. "I will take care of him, I want to give the happiness he deserves. Please watch over us, Kushina-sama, Minato-sama. Thank you for bringing Naruto-kun into this world, I will try my best to make him happy, so you need to be worried about Naruto-kun. It's okay to rest in peace now, I promise Naruto-kun is in good hand." Hinata bowed to them a third time.

Naruto soon came back with a tea and set it on table front of her, and he sat on the table. She looked at Naruto and saw something she always wanted him to see her with. Love. His face was red and there was nothing but love for her in his eyes. But his eyes also held guilty in them.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Hinata, ever since we came back from the mission, I have been wanting to tell you something," Naruto said.

"What could that be, Naruto-kun?"

"Please don't interrupt me okay?" Which she nodded and Naruto continued, "Hinata, I never had parents, never felt the love of parents. Almost everyone hated me, everyone thought I was some kind of demon. Everyone glared or threw rocks at me when I would walk down the street. I never had a single friend to play with, nobody would even look at my direction. I never knew my parents until I fought with Nagato. That was the day I found out Yondiame was my father. Because of you I got know my father, thank you, Hinata for that. If it wasn't for you, then I would never found out about my father. I also met my mother, it's means so much to me that you're here with me. Thank you for being here for me."

"Naruto-kun,"

"You confess your love for me, and I know it almost coasts your life for that. You always blushed around me, or even faint and I never even could see your hints. I was so dense. I never saw your hints. Even after your confession I ignored you, I know I have hurt you so much. I can never forgive myself for that... Please, don't hate me for that. I... never knew what love was, I had never experienced love. I was... scared. Scared because... Well, I never experience being loved by someone and I was scared it would be suddenly taken away from me. You suddenly confess and I didn't know what I should do. If I had loved you back, you would be in danger and if I didn't, I would be hurting you. It was hard for me to choose. I wanted to love you back, but I would also be putting you in danger and I never want to put anyone on danger for my sake. And I choice the other one. I never wanted to put you in danger and I made a decision that must have hurt you so much."

"Even after two whole years, I still ignored you. It wasn't like I didn't like or anything but, I felt guilty. I made you wait for so long and I just didn't want to show up and say let's go out. That was also a mistake I made. I was hurting you more by ignoring you. Sakura had to explain to me what love was and what were my feelings were for you. And finally I had a gut to confess to you and I did. But after my confession, you left with _him_. It hurt so much... I thought you left me for good. I thought you were tired of me making you wait. Sakura had to tell me girls heart can't be changed easily, and she told me you still loved me."

"Even after you went through so much because of me, you still gave this, a dense idiot a chance to love you. You went through so much just to get me notice you, I respect you. And this time I will make everything right."

Naruto put his head down, "I always thought I was alone. Alone in this cruel world. But..." He looked up with tears in his eyes, "I guess I was wrong... I never was alone because... you were always watching me. Cheering for me, loving me. Everyone's hearts changes at some point, but yours never changed for me. You never... stopped loving me, always thought of me when I thought no one... cared for me... Thank you, for always watching over me. Thank you for loving me, this idiot who doesn't know what love is. Please keep watching over me, because if you don't... this idiot would be lost. Please put up with me. I want to make things right... I will give you the love you deserve, give you the things you always deserve. I made so many wrong and right choices, but... for this time I want this choice to be the right one."

"Naruto-kun," She looked at him with eyes wide and tears leaking down her cheek and she began to sniff. Naruto slowly pulled her into his arms, as if he let go she would disappear forever. He patted her back as she leaned into his embrace.

Naruto looked at her face and saw tears leaking down her cheek. He gently wiped her tears away, ash e slowly leaned to her face, his nose touching the side of her nose, he kissed her tears. He closed his eyes and smiled and licked her teary eyes. He didn't care if it was salty, the only thing he cared about was making her pain go away. Because of him she suffered, because of him she was almost taken away from him. Because he was an idiot who didn't know any better about affection.

"Thank you for... crying for me, Hinata,"

He then went down a little and leaned for a kiss. Her lips were dry and so was his, but that didn't matter. He didn't care if her lips tasted salty... the only thing he cared was, he was showing his love for her. He had made her suffer so much, and he wasn't going to let her suffer more because he was an idiot. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He slowly led her down on the couch and got on top of her. He broke the kiss and backed away to look at her face. Her face was flushed and tears were dry.

"Let me give you the love you deserve," He said as he leaned down and kissed her jaw and down to her neck. As he was kissing her neck, Hinata let out a silent moan.

"Let me give you the affection you had for me," He kissed both of her eyes and leaned in for her forehead and kissed it. He went down to kiss her again, which she returned. This time he licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue in and kissed her tongue. He leaned back and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for giving this idiot a chance, I love you, Hinata." Her eyes watered when she finally heard those words. Finally, she had heard it, after waiting for so long. Tears leaking down her cheek.

"I know I am being selfish, but for a first time I want someone for myself," Naruto said, "You're mine, Hinata."

Hinata blushed and smiled came on her face, "I have always been yours, Naruto-kun. And I always will until the day I die. Nothing will change that, I am yours and you're my, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let me love you, Hinata."

* * *

 **That's the end. You know what happens after that, anyway thank you for reading it, if you could read it. Because y'know my English is 3rd grade, even if I am in Highschool.**


End file.
